The Invisible Children
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: When Amelia Buifut moves to a house in a new town she never expected what she'd find there, least of all Gabe Goodman, the oh so alive teenage ghost. But as Gabe and Amelia get to know one another she may find that he's just what she needed. Gabe/OC(Amelia). Post Next To Normal
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Welcome to my newest story, The Invisible Children. It's a Next To narwal fanfic about a girl who has no friends and doesn't really get along with her parents so in a way she's invisible. But she moves to a new town in the beginning of the story where she meets an unlikely friend and thus the story begins. Please excuse how much narration there is, I can tone it down if needed. I would have had this up earlier but I accidentally deleted the file, but here it is! Here's a character breakdown just because I put in a few OC's

Sam and Grace Buifut: Amelia's parents. They have good intentions at heart but have difficulties connecting with their daughter. Bought the Goodman's house knowing full well of its history.

Amelia Buifut: (You'll see why I named her that in a little while) Only child of Grace and Sam. Had a friend, Casy that she had to leave behind when she moves. Gabe becomes her only friend and she his.

Gabe Goodman:(I think you all know his story but just in case) The deceased son of the Goodman's. Chose to stay behind in his house when they all left. Becomes Amelia's only friend. (P.S. I have Aaron Tveit in mind for him. In case you wanted a visual).

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stranger Than Fiction**

"Oh come on sweetheart, think of it as a new start. For all of us."

"Yeah! Amelia, look at it this way. I know it was hard for you to leave Kacy behind but this will give you a chance to make some new friends at a new school!" It's not that easy dad.

"You wouldn't understand. He was the only friend I've ever had dad! And now you've taken me away from that."

Parents just don't understand how hard it is. You can't just take a kid away from their home and expect them to be ok and start over with everything again. That's not how these kinds of things work. Especially when your me.

"Oh! Look, look ,look! There it is. Our new home. Oh Sam its adorable!" Adorable? Please, I don't see anything adorable about this place. It looks exactly like every other house on this street. My god, I hate the suburbs.

"C'mon Amelia, time to get out of the car. If you want you can choose your room first. You can have any one excep- never mind. You can have which ever room you choose."

"Yeah. Ok thanks dad." Like that will make everything so much better.

I go to the trunk and grab my things, and head for the door. I can tell my dad is about so say something else so I do it in a hurry. I make it to the front door in a matter of seconds and inspect the front lawn. There are weeds beginning to grow, and it looks like it hasn't been watered in over a year. I push on the front door and it opens with ease. The inside of the house looks a little gloomy, and the sheets on all the furniture isn't helping. There's not much down here except for the kitchen, living room, dining room and a little hallway with some doors so I head upstairs.

There's four doors up here so I may as well check each of them. The first two are locked, so I go for the third one. It opens easily and I find it's a bath room, that's a relatively good size. The last door is at the end of the hall, and is also the only other one that's unlocked. I push on the door but it gets stuck. Like something is holding from the other side. I take a step back and push on the door. It bursts open and I fall in.

The room is a good size. A little bigger than my room in our last house. There's light streaming in from one of those window that sits above one of those benches that are built into the wall. The only other things in the room are a desk and a mirror in the corner. The walls and ceiling are a baby blue, like the colour people use when they are expecting a child. The mirror has a sliver if its glass showing and I swear there's something in it behind me. I flip around but whatever I thought was there is gone now. Weir-

"Dammit Sam! Be careful with that! It was my mothers."

"Well it would help if you did Grace!" My parents' voice take me out of my trance. Better go down and see what my dad did this time.

"Hey dad, the room at the end of the hall is mine. I already dropped my bags in there." My dad looks to my mom with a look of hesitance before speaking to me.

"H-honey. Are you sure that's the room you want? I mean afte-" My mom nudges him before e can finish.

"Of course you can have that room Amelia. Just grab the rest of the boxes and then we'll head out for some celebratory dinner. Ok hon?"

"Yeah uh ok mom." Weird. Oh well. I just hope the rest of this year goes by quickly.

**2 Months Later:**

Praise the lord, its summer! I mean not that I had to do much in the last two months of school. They practically had me do nothing. Most of the classes I was taking at my other school aren't offered here so there was nothing I could do. Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining, but two months of, "Oh look its the weird new girl, Amelia Buifut. She has no friends. Lets avoid her at all costs." Yep story of my life.

Well since it's the first day of summer I may as week celebrate, by cleaning my room. You know your popular when the most exciting thing you can do is clean your room! It's not too messy so it shouldn't take me that long to clean. I mean, there's only a few things in it. There's my dresser, my desk, my bed, and that mirror. But the desk and mirror were already here, so they don't count as mine. Oh! You know what always helps while you work? Music! Am I right?

I mean not to mention that I am, and will be home alone for most of summer. Thank you again Sam and grace Buifut for being such incredible parents. Really I applaud you. What type of parenting is that? I'm sure you thought it would be a great idea to leave your 17, almost 18 year old daughter at home by herself while you go to Alaska. Awesome. Well anyway, I think music would help to sooth my troubled mind. I pull out my laptop and put on my classical music playlist. It's always intrigued me, that classical music I mean. All the emotion and colors in one song. It's like a story. Some about love and others about death, and some about both.

Before I know it my room is clean an- Hey! My music stopped! What the hell? Maybe the battery died or something. It shouldn't have, I just charged it last night. Ugh whatever. It's a sign maybe. I should take a shower now. I strip down and put a towel around myself and grab another one along with my toiletries. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have watched The Wizard of Oz last night. That song Judy Garland sings is stuck in my head. Why did I even watch it? I hate that movie. I turn on the bath and wait a few minutes for it to warm up. I step inside and relax into the bubbly heaven. My god, i would stay in here for hours if I could. Just sitting, and singing, and not having to worry about anything at all. But alas, all good things must come to an end. I hop out and walk back sown the hall to my room.

I drop my towel and put on the clothes I laid out, a blue sports bra, my underwear, and a pair f sweat pants. I mean I'm home alone, and it's not like I have anyone to impress. Trust me, I've had one guy ever ask me out, and it was through a text message. It was all good before we met in person and he suddenly didn't want to date me. It's not like I'm incredibly ugly but I'm no supermodel either, I'm decent. I have hair dark brown hair, that goes a little below my shoulders; soft facial features, and hazel eyes; my body type is average, so there's nothing special about me. I guess besides the fact that I have no friends and people don't like me, my only other flaw I have is a scar on the left side of my face running from my eyebrow to about my mid cheek. I got it when I was 7, and I fell and sliced my face on a vase I had broken. My parents think I should try to get rid of it but it's apart of me now.

Can I just say though, I do very much like being home alone. I can basically do whatever I want and not have to worry about anyone judge-

"You know, you have a lovely voice," What? I spin around but no one else is here.

"Wh-what? Who said that?" Please don't be a rapist, or a serial killer, or my dad.

"Over here," a voice from behind me says. I turn to be met by one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen. But I'm too flustered and freaked out to notice that right now.

"Who are you?! WHat the hell are you doing in my room?!" I make a start for him but he dodges me and hops out the door. I slam it shut behind him, not that I've really gotten rid of him. He's probably still somewhere in my h-

"That's really the way to treat a stranger Amelia. What kind of host are you?" Wait what? I just locked him out!

"Wh-what? But I-but you…I just…" Is all I can manage to get out before everything turns black and I fall to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Soooo what do you think?! Sorry there's a lot of narration and not a lot of dialogue but I didn't want to rush her meeting this mysterious person. And Amelia doesn't really enjoy talking to her parents. Well as usual please read and review. Your thoughts are always welcome as long as they are **constructive**. Please no hate. I'm willing t change just about anything except the fact that its a Gabe/OC story and Amelia's name. I did it for a reason, which will be revealed in a later chapter. Well anyway, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Hey there! Welcome to the second chapter of The Invisible Chilren. This one has a lot more dialogue than the first. So it shouldn't be as boring. I'm not gonna lie I apologize for the amount of dialogue in the first chapter it was pitiful. But hey you gotta do what you gotta do. Aaaaand without further ado, chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: More Real Than Life**

When I wake up I'm laying my bed with an ice pack resting against my forehead. I don't reme- oh yeah. I look around the room a little to see if the guy is still here…he's no-

"Sounded like you hit your head pretty hard just then." No! He's sitting next to me on my desk chair now. What is this?

"What the hell man!? Look I don't know who you are or what you think your doing in my house, in my room. But if you don't leave I will be forced to call the cops." Sounds like a decent threat.

"Hahaha. And tell them what? A ghost complimented you and you passed out on your own accord? That's a good one. Let me know what they say to that." I'm sorry what?

"A-a ghost? Oh so this is all a joke to you? Huh? Well listen here bud-" I go to grab his shirt only to be met by the air. "Oh my god…"

"You really shouldn't try to mess with me. And besides, this room your in. This was mine. All set and ready to go for me, but no…" He keeps talking but I'm not listening. I've always been one to be superstitious, but not one of those people who is afraid. It's always intrigued me, the supernatural world. Ghosts mainly, and now here's one in my room.

"Your not even listening are you?"

"N-no. Just give me a minute okay. I just found out I'm living with a ghost."

"Yes well imagine howI feel. People coming in to the place I grew up and lived i- oh by the way, I'm Gabe. Gabriel Goodman. And you are?" He's talking to me as if we're just two normal people meeting each other on a corner or in a coffee shop.

"Um, I-I'm Amelia. Amelia Buifut. Look bud- Gabe. I really don't know what to do with myself right now. This is all very weird and-"

"What. It's not like you have anything better to do. I don't see people running up to your door asking you to come over. I don't hear the phone's ringing asking for you." Ouch, thats cold. "So what have you got to lose? Talk to me. It's not like I have anything better to do. I haven't talked to anyone in years. Not since my family moved out." Its then at this moment, that I notice just how, well, hot he is. He has the most piercing blue eyes, with kind of short light brown hair thats kind of slicked back, but not really. He's wearing a purple polo, dark blue jeans, and vans sneakers. Oh my god, what am I doing? I'm checking out a dead kid.

"So Amelia, since you have no friends, and I'm dead I'd say we'd make good friends. I mean so far, your the first person who has been able to see me since my dad. And I'm not gonna lie, I may have followed you to school once or twice. And I can't help noticing that no one seems to see you either. So, what do you say?"

"Sure. Why not. I mean, what the hell, like you said. Its not like I've got anything better to do."

"Great! I'll be downstairs if you need me." And with he disappears from sight and I slump down on my bed with an exasperated sigh. What a summer this will turn out to be.

**GABE P.O.V.**

I know I could have stayed quiet and not said anything…but I didn't. I mean, where's the fun in that? I've been dead 17 years with no one to talk to since the rest of my family moved out last year. I didn't go with them. There was nothing left for me with them. After my mother left and I started on my dad, it wasn't the same. He had spent so much time denying my existence, that is just wasn't the same. And then Natalie graduated and it was too much for him to handle so he left the house, and everything that had ever happened in it.

Then this family moves in and suddenly there are people in the place I died in, grew up in, and was left in. A mother, a father, and daughter. But man, that girl, Amelia. She sure is something else. She has no friends, she's incredibly difficult to say the least, but there's just something about her. Now maybe I followed her to school sometimes and watched her at her house, but c'mon! I'm dead for crying out loud! And besides, now I'm her only friend. And she's mine. Ugh too much thinking. Time for some relaxation.

**AMELIA'S P.O.V.**

A few weeks pass and I slowly warm up to gave and the fact that he basically lives with us. He's not that bad, besides my parents aren't around so it's not like I have anyone else to talk to. Not that I talk to them anyway. All they want is for me to be normal and have friends, but that's not what I want. I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to have friends I could call up and ask if they wanted to hang out, but I don't want to be like every other one of those skinny bitches at my school. Trust me, I'm not on of those girls.

"My god is there nothing better to do in this house than stare at walls? Ugh. Gabe how did you do it for so long?" I really am interested to know how he survived living here without killing himself…metaphorically. We're sitting in the living room with me on the couch and him on the floor.

"Well to my mom I was still living, you know going to school, having girlfriends, things a kid my age would do."

"How old are you anyway?"

"18., like yourself."

"Oh…" We sit in silence for a little bit longer until I can't handle it anymore.

"How did it happen Gabe?" It comes out quicker than I can stop it. But once is out there's no taking it back. No matter how many times i try to.

"I-I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. You don't have to answer that. Really I'm so-"

"I don't know how it happened," he cuts me off before I can say anything more. I can't see his face but I can hear a pinch of pain and sadness in his voice. "I 18 months old. Not even old enough to remember."

"That's so young…But your 18 now, how did you…you know, age?" I can't help it now. I'm just so curious.

"I don't even really know. It was like my body had failed but my soul had kept on living. My mom was the only one who saw me as a person…as the person I could have been if…" His voice trails off and I can tell this conversation has taken a wrong turn, but I just can't stop.

"So the room I'm in, it was supposed to be yours? I mean if you want it back you can have it, another room will suit me just fine."

"Yeah, it was mine, but it was never really mine you know? You don't have to move out of it Amelia all your stuff is in there, and besides I can't think of anyone better to take it than you."

"Uhm, well thanks. I'll …erhm…take good care of it." Way to be awkward Amelia. Bravo really.

"So Amelia, tell me about yourself." He stands from his position on the floor and sits next to me on the couch, with a cushion in between us.

"Me? You want to know about me?" Honestly he'll be the first guy to ever want to know anything about me.

"Yeah! Of course I do. So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Ok..Uhm, well I have no friends, besides you, but technically you don't count. No offense."

"None taken, continue." He stares at me intently, waiting to hear more.

"I'm 18, a senior in high school this year. I have two very annoying parents, who do not understand me."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah, well we moved here from Seattle, Washington. For my dad's work and because my mom said she needed to 'be inspired by something besides fog,' whatever that bullshit is supposed to mean. My dad's a teacher, elementary and my mom's a painter. Or so she says. I haven't seen her paint anything in years. There were some things I couldn't take with me,like my piano. The only thing I've ever early loved, besides my books. But my mom said I shouldn't be upset about leaving it. That we could get a new one. But its not the same. Its like picking up the wrong baby from daycare. It doesn't look the same, react the same, or sound the same. When we made the move I also had to leave behind my best friend Casy. We weren't even that good friends, I just said we were so my parents would get off my back." He looks at me silently, his blue eyes wide with thought and wonder.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my sister." This time I can see the sadness in his eyes and I quickly change the subject before anything else can be said on the matter.

"You know Gabe. I think we could be really good friends."

"I told you so."

* * *

Soooo what'd you think. This is my first time doing a story with OC's so its all kind of new to me. But if you have any questions, comments, or just want to discuss something feel free to review or inbox me. Its always welcome. Also if you like Les Miserbales and your an Eponine and Enjolras shipper come check out my other story, A Little Fall of Love. Thanks! Until next chapter

-Thatoneegirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Coldest Touch**

I wake up to the sight of moonlight shining in on the floor of my room. Ahhh, so nice, a perfect time for a run. 4:00 in the morning, is a time my dad would disapprove of but who cares. I hop out of bed put on a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and shirt, grab my running shoes, and head downstairs for some breakfast. Gabe is already down there staring intently at a word search puzzle that I started from yesterday's paper.

"Having some trouble there buddy?"

"I can't get over how people do these. It just looks like a jumbled mess of letters." His eyebrows furrow together in a look of even more frustration.

"Exactly, that's what its supposed to look like." I grab a yogurt and a banana and begin eating so I can start my run.

"Are you going somewhere Amelia?"

"Yeah, On a run. Want to join me?" You know you've really gone over the edge of the cliff when you're inviting a ghost to run with you. But Gabe is cool and I wouldn't mind his presence there. Actually, I want him to come with me.

"You know, I'm okay actually. I think I'll just stay here." I'm slightly disappointed that he doesn't want to join me, but I hide it easily. Disappointment is not something that is new to me. But I was kind of hoping he would say yes. Every moment I spend with almost makes up for every moment I've been alone.

"Alright, suit yourself. I'll be back soon." And with that, I exit the house ad take off down the street.

**GABE P.O.V.**

Yes, I want to go with her but I don't want her to know that. See, in my observations of people throughout the years I noticed that its better for girls to think you don't want to do something. But I didn't say I wouldn't follow her...there is no way in hell I'm just gonna it here and wait. That word search would drive me crazy. I wait about thirty seconds before exiting the house after her. I can see her up ahead, bouncing up and down to the rhythm of her run. Is it creepy that I'm following her? No, I do this all the time. Just follow her, and watch her from distance. Oh god, that is so weird.

I follow her like this for about 15 minutes before I notice that a car has followed her. Usually it's not something I would be worried about but this guys isn't searching for houses. I speed up my pace and get about 30 feet away from Amelia, when she stops, and walks towards a park that's just off the path. I do the same, keeping the same amount of space between us. The car stops also when it gets to the park and I see the driver get out. It's a man, with meeker build, but a good six feet tall. He silently walks up behind Amelia, and snatches her in his arms. He puts a cloth ever her mouth and she stops fighting him. How could se not here that? She must have her headphones in. Dammit it Amelia! I don't think twice before rushing over to help her.

With all the force I can gather I push the man away, and it works. Although all he'll feel is a cold wind push him away. He drops Amelia and I bend over to gather her into my arms, not knowing f it will work. Her body is limp and am easily able to pick her up. I may be a ghost bur I'm real enough to do things others can do. I have the ability to control things like that. The man who attacked her is getting irritated, I can tell and looks confused, probably because this girl is floating. We're going to have to get out of here and soon. I close my eyes and imagine we are in the living room of her house and when I open my eyes, there we are.

The couch isn't probably the most comfortable place for her to be so I run her upstairs and place her on her bed. I make sure she's still breathing and has a pulse before going downstairs and grabbing some Tylenol and ice, since she'll more than likely have a headache. And with that I make my way downstairs and wait for her to wake. Perhaps I'll try that word search.

**AMELIA P.O.V.:**

I wake up once again to the feeling of cold ice on my head. Not that I remember much of what happened this time. I remember going out for a run this morning, and then being attacked? It's a fuzzy memory, but still there. And then I remember being in Gabe's arms before completely losing consciousness.

I try to get up out of bed, but fail miserably, sending my body falling to the floor just as Gabe walks in. He rushes over immediately and I can see the concern written clearly all over his face. How embarrassing...

"Amelia! Are you alright? You should probably stay in bed after what happened today." He helps me back into bed and under the covers.

"You followed me this morning Gabe. Didn't you," I don't even wait for him to respond. "Why didn't you just say you wanted to come with me?" I wonder if he can actually understand me, I'm mumbling so badly.

"I-I well that's beside the point. What matter is that your ok. Do you remember anything?" I've never had anyone care for me so much…

"Uhm…Some but not all."

"Probably a good thing…..and Amelia? I'm sorry I didn't just tell you upfront about wanting to come. I know I should have."

"It's fine. I'm used to people not telling me things. I just assumed you didn't want to be seen wit-" His eyes turn cold at my remark and he gets up to leave.

"Wait Gabe, please. I'm sorry. Ugh I can't do anything right. Things are going good for a little while and then I always say something that messes them up. And look here I am doing it again," I can feel the tears begin to fill up in my eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you just walked out the door and left me here forever…friendl-"

"You think I would leave and not ever talk to you ever again because you said one thing that only kind of offended me. Stop feeling sorry for yourself Amelia." I don't even bother to stop them from rolling down my checks now. Why am I even crying? He just said he wasn't leaving.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. It's the truth. Y-you know I did have friends at some point. I don't tell people about them though because they told me not to….because they were embarrassed of me…"

"They don't really seem very good friends."

"I know, I know. I see that now, but back then I was so desperate to be liked and to have friends that it didn't matter if they didn't like me. I just needed some one to like me besides my parents. Someone who would make me feel less awkward, and weird, and more attractive, and liked…" I trail off and Gabe makes his way back over to the bed and sits on the edge.

"You don't need people like that to see how special you are. I mean, christ! You're the first person who has been able to see me that hasn't run away and left. If it makes you feel any better, you're the first friend I've ever had too. And in the few weeks that I've known you, I feel like I've known you forever." I smile at that thought and wipe away my tears.

"Yeah it does. Thanks Gabe…Come on, help me out of this bed. I'm not disabled. I am most certainly not spending anymore time here." he laughs at my sudden burst of energy and helps me up.

"By the way, how are you able to do that?"

"Do what?" He looks at me confused.

"Well the first time I grid to touch you, all I got was air. But this morning and now you were able to touch me and hold me."

"Oh..I don't know. It's always been something I've been able to do. Go back and forth between having real substance, I guess and not."

"Oh…I see" I don't really but I can tell he doesn't know how else to explain it. So I'll live with that answer.

"By the way…while you were sleeping I may have finished you puzzle…I hope you're not too upset. But I couldn't help it! First I found one word, and then another, and another, and before I knew it I was done! It was the most fun I've ever had with words." He seems so excited and I'm not really upset, I mean it's just a word search.

"No, no. I don't mind at all. I have a to-" Before I can finish my sentence I trip and fall causing both of us to crash to the ground.

I land with Gabe below me and our faces just inches apart. His eyes bore into mine and suddenly I drop the remaining room(where he was laying) of the floor.

"Uoof. Wow gave you really know how to be a gentleman and stop a fall." I turn around from my position on the floor to find him standing behind me with his face beet red. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of him being so flustered.

"I-I…I…uhm… yeah. Your welcome?" Aw, he doesn't know what to say. But to be honest I'm using my cockiness to cover my feelings. Obviously better than he is.

"I'm being sarcastic Gabe. Now, will you help me up?"

"Erhm…Oh yeah, of course." He extends a hand, which I so gratefully take, and pulls me up. We then continue our journey to do something…I don't know what.

**GABE P.O.V.**

Way to go Gabe! Not only did you make a fool of yourself but now you've bona and made everything awkward! Or maybe not. I mean she hasn't said anything…but she hasn't, not said anything either. It could just be though because she's reading right now. I don't know…Maybe. Or maybe because she's thinking about it too. Ugh, thinking about what? Nothing happened!. But something could have…and almost did. She didn't even look phased though…Ugh I don't know.

Boy she does look good right now though. Her air just falling over her shoulders that way. And how into her book she looks! I don't know if she notices but she's a very animated reader. It's like every time the character stays something she thinks is funny or doesn't like she like, she shows it. Wow…and if only I could tell her that thing I figured out while she was sleeping…but i can't now without making everything weird. Not until I know she feels the same way.

Agh Gabe! Stop staring she'll think your even weirder…which is pretty hard considering the fact that you dead…

"Is my reading distracting you Mr. Goodman?" Her voice seems so businessy, but I can tell she's messing with me.

"Huh?…Oh no. I was just….uhm…noticing that your hair was dark brown." Wow, you really are good my friend…

"Hmm, interesting. And you just discovered this now?"

"….yes?" She pauses from her reading and looks up at me, the amusement clearly shown in her eyes.

"….Alright. If you say so. But you look bored. Shall we do something? How about a movie. There's one I brought with me that has Demi Moore in it. I've never seen it but she's one of my favorite actresses."

"Uhm..yeah sure. sounds gre-good. Sounds good."

"Alright cool!"

She turns on the movie and we watch for about 45 minutes before I can feel the tension. But whether it's because the movie is about the relationship between a ghost and a girl or if it' because there's a ghost in it, I can't tell. But she stands up and turns it off.

"Why'd you do that? We were ju-"

"Gabe don't pretend like you were okay with that. It was awkward and I'm sorry. I should have noticed from the title what it would be about."

"Amelia, it didn't offend me or anything. I mean it's not like being a ghost is a nationality. But I do agree it was awk-….I mean…never mind." Dammit! Why did I say that?

"Wait Gabe. What were you gonna say?" Ugh….looks like I can't back myself out of this corner. I may as well say it now.

"Well I thought it was awkward because…well because. I have feelings for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth Will Set You Free **AMELIA** P.O.V.**

I can hardly believe what I've just heard. But for some reason, it makes sense. It explains why Gabe has been so shy these past few day, and why he didn't want to admit he wanted to come this morning, and why he saved me, and boy does it explain that moment on the stairs. I don't know how to react though. I've never had a guy that I've had feelings for return the favor. I mean here I am 18 and my first boyfriend may be a ghost. I didn't realize it until now though…maybe it was because I didn't want to admit it. I've had my heart stepped on so many times that I just stopped trying.

"Wow, um Gabe…I don't know what to say," I see his already nevrous look drop to a look of disappointment. It's actually kind of cute, in a way. I wonder how long I can keep this up. " But I'm sorry…" His expression drops completely, as if he's lost all hope.

"I understand. It's okay, I get it Amelia. You don't have to explain anything…"

"No but Ga-"

"Please Amelia don't make things anym-"

"Gabe! You didn't let me finish."

"Oh…sorry. Go on."

"I was saying that I was sorry because it's too bad that I feel the same about you." I finish that last part with a smile and he looks so confused, it's adorable.

"I-I, but you….But I. I don't understand…You just… Wait! So that mean yo-" Took you long enough.

"Yes Gabe, yes."

I continue to stay seated and allow him to walk over and sit directly next to me on the couch. He looks tome for some sort of permission before aging his head in my lap. How sweet.

"Oh man Amelia, that's not fair. You really had me worried that I'd completely ruined our friendship." I stroke his hair to comfort him and I can feel him relax.

"I know! And you should have seen yourself. You looked so sad. It was adorable!" He shifts is body so he's facing the ceiling now. His blue eyes look so bright and full of life. It almost makes me forget for a second…

"Your too much Amelia…but I suppose that's what's so attractive. Not to mention you're pretty hot." He blushes a little at this and I can feel my checks burn red.

"Y-you think I'm hot?'"

I half expect him to start laughing like it's some big joke and tell me I could never have someone like him, just because that's whats happened every other time in my life, but he doesn't.

"I think your beautiful" He stays it with such sincerity and rawness that I can't believe this is even happening. No one has ever thought that about me.

"W-what?"

"I, Gabriel Goodman, think you, Amelia Buifut, are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Everything about you is beautiful. You were named perfectly." Ok, thats the sweetest thing I've ever heard but now I'm flat-out confused.

"My name? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's an anagram. I figured it out while you were sleeping." Huh?

"An anagram? For what?"

" 'I am beautiful.'…. And you are."

"What? No way. I don't believe you." He grabs a pad of paper and a pen off the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Look I'll show you." I see him write out my name and then below it write out the phrase "I am beautiful"

"Now watch," he instructs me. He goes through each letter of the phrase, crossing it out when he finds it in my name. Before I know it, he's done and there are tears forming in my eyes again. He's right. And whether my parents meant to or not it's there.

"H-how did you notice that?

"I just kept writing your name over and over and I noticed a pattern….I also did the crossword. I don't want you to think I'm like creepy or anything."

"Creepy? You think I would think that? Gabe, you follow me around school, while I run, and not to mention the first time we met. I think we've passed creepy….I'm kidding! I could never think that."

"Good….just cause I've never done this whole relationship kind of thing. The only one I've ever had was with my parents but I don't really think that counts because my mom is bipolar depressive and my dad…well he couldn't face me too well after mom left."

"Gabe, I've never done this either remember? And I know what it's like to feel neglected. But hey, lets not talk about that right now…" He smiles lightly and intertwines his fingers in mine. I wish so badly that he was actually alive. But that's a horrible thought, because in a way he is.

"I want to hear you play Amelia." Huh? He gets up and walks over to the piano, sitting on the bench.

"Play what?" Oh god. If it's what I think it i-

"The piano. You've talked about playing it before but I've never actually heard you play. I would love to." Hear that? He would LOVE to hear me play…well maybe I will.

"….I don't know Gabe. I haven't played since we moved here."

"Why not? You have one. And its a fine instrument. I would know, Natalie played."

"I just didn't have the inspiration…How long has Natali-"

"Stop avoiding it Amelia. Come on!" His eyes widen with hope, "Ohhhh, fine!" His face breaks into a full smile and he moves down for me to sit and play.

"What shall I play?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Surprise me." I quickly scan my mind for pieces I remember and suddenly one comes to mind. Claire De Lune. The first song I ever learned on the piano.

"Alright. Here's one of my favorite's. I've known it since I was a little girl."

I lightly place my fingers on the keys and close my eyes. The keys fall into place under my fingers as I begin the play the piece. I don't even have to think about the music, it just comes naturally. I continue playing but open my eyes to see Gabe's eyes full of wonder, staring at my hands as they glide across the piano. I hate to be like this but I know I'm good at the piano. It's the one thing I've always been good at and it shows.

As the song comes to a close I look to Gabe for some type of assurance. He doesn't say anything just stares at the keys then my face. His blue eyes yet again astound me with the amount of depth they offer into his soul. I can't even describe the emotion in his eyes. It's one I've never seen before.

His fingers slowly join mine and he brings his face slightly closer, and closer, and closer to mine until we're just centimeters apart. His hand wraps around the back of my neck as he brings his lips to mine in a soft and gentil kiss. Until that moment, I had no idea of his intentions. Remember I've never had any sort of relationship before. But this is everything I ever dreamed it would be. He isn't forceful and pushy or anything, just sweet and almost innocent.

I respond lightly to his kiss and we go one like this for a little while before I have to pull away to breath.

"Gabe….That was -"

"Uncalled for, I'm sor-" Oh, no. He thinks I pulled away because I didn't want this. Which by the way is quite the opposite.

"Perfect. It was a perfect first." He looks surprised but replaces it quickly with his normal suave attitude.

"Your perfect."

"Your too much."

"I know. But that's what makes me so irresistible." He touches me lightly on the chin, giving me a peck on the lips.

"That is absolutely what make you irresistible Gabe." I giggle at this. Oh my god did I just do that?

"See even you cant deny it. Admit it, its true." It really is though. I lightly punch him in the arm, but get only the air again and find him standing behind me.

"I would think you would have learned by now that doesn't work."

"Ugh. Old habits die hard?" He laughs at this and kisses me not the forehead before walking back to the couch and picking up another word search. I need to get those away from him before it becomes he starts a relationship with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two months later: GABE P.O.V**

It's amazing how fast time passes when you have someone to spend it with. The 17 years I spent living with my parents seemed to drag on forever. There was one person to talk to but not the way I can talk to Amelia. It's been two months since we..well…got together I guess you could say. Her parents are supposed to come home today and boy, I've never seen her so flustered.

"You need to slow down Amelia. Take some time for yourself right now. The house looks fine. It's not like you had a huge party and now there's a mess." It looks exactly the same as when her parents left. There is no reason for her to be so upset.

"Gabe, shh alright? Ple-" We both turn to the door as we hear the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. She runs from the dining room table and to the door just in time to open it. Her parents are exciting the car looking happy, but relieved to be home.

"Amelia! Sweetheart, I missed you so, so much! Tell me, how are you?" Her mother embraces her tightly and I can tell it's not very comfortable.

"I'm fine mom…I actually had a really great summer." She looks in my direction and so does her mom, looking extremely confused. Probably about why her daughter is staring at the air. "But mom! How was your trip? Where's dad?"

"Right here! I just had to grab our bags from the car since your Grace couldn't seem to carry anything."

"I told you I would be right out to help you Sam!"

"Well you didn't Gra"

"I'm gonna go out to the mall! I'll be back later. Mind if I drive?" Her parents look surprised that she's cut them off.

"Oh, um. Aright sweetie. That's fine. Just be back at a reasonable time alright?"

"Yeah mom. Ok." She grabs her parents keys and her bag from the table and heads for the door. As she passes me she manages to say something just loud enough for me to hear. "Let's get out of here. Come on." We walk down the drive way and enter the car.

"My goodness, I can't stand them sometimes. See why the house had to be perfect? If it wasn't, it would have given them one more thing to nag about!"

"Amelia calm down. It's fine. You got out, don't let it get to you. And I would like to point out it's not good to drive angry, That's when most accidents occur." She buckles her seat belt fiercely and backs out of the drive way.

"Why would you care? You're already de-" She stops halfway through, realizing what she just said.

"Gabe I'm-"

"No, Amelia. I care because I care about you. Because I really, really care about you. And I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of knowing I could have prevented something bad from happening to you. Now drive. And keep your eyes on the road." She smiles at me before giving the road her eyes. She has calmed down now, but is still a little upset.

"You know…it's going to look awfully strange when you are talking to yourself in public."

"But I won't be. I'll be talking to you…" She's so stubborn sometimes.

"What I mean is that, others won't know you're talking to me. They won't see me."

"I know. But it won't matter because I know your there and I know I'm talking to you."

"Oh…if you say so." We drive the rest of the way in silence, and finally make it to the mall. It's amazing that she can find parking. When I used to come here and watch people, it was always the hardest thing for them to do.

"Remind me why we're here again Amelia."

"I needed to get out. I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Right." We enter the building to find it moderately filled, with people running around trying to find things they don't actually need.

"I always wondered what the appeal to shopping was. You know."

"Yep, I get you Ga-"

"Amelia! Hey, Amelia right?" A boy tha looks about our age comes running over from one of the nearby stores. He's tall; not very muscular, actually quite meek; and has brown hair.

"Landon? Hey. Um…How are you?" Landon. Who is he?

"I'm good you know. So hey, I know we talked like once and it was two months ago but it meant something to me. I was wondering if we could hang sometime?" Meant something? Hang sometime? I wish I could give this guy a piece of my mind.

"Landon, we talked about physics. How is that a meaningful conversation?"

"I know, I know. But I don't know what it was, but I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"You haven't stopped thinking about it?" She sounds surprised, like she's taking this into consideration.

"I haven't. Amelia please. Come on. Lets get some coffee, or lunch, or dinner. Or maybe we could go to the dance in a few weeks. You know the one to welcome us all back as seniors? It would be f-" Like he could never stand a chance. It's just, there's something inside me growing, that I think may be jealousy.

"Landon that's sweet really but I don't do dances. And besides, I really would just enjoy being your friend. I have a lot on my plate right now." This sounds awfully familiar.

"…..I understand. But if you change your mind."

"I know, you'll be there. Thanks." He leaves and walks in the direction he came from.

"Well I'm glad that's ove-" She starts to talk to me, but I've already begun to walk away. She actually thought about it. I could hear it in her voice. She thought about leaving to go do something with that guy…who she could actually do things with.

"Gabe! Wait!" She runs after me but I've already made it outside and almost to the car. By the time she reaches it I'm already inside. She gets in the driver's seat.

"Gabe, my goodness. What happened?"

"What happened? What happened? I should be asking you the same! You were the one talking to that guy." She laughs dryly before answering.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous because I saw someone I know?"

"I'm not jealous. Ok? It's just I could hear it in your voice. Like you wanted to go with him, but I was there so you couldn't. He seems awfully determined to get you to go with him. So why don't you!?" She draws back, looking surprised.

"I didn't and don't want to do anything with him. He's someone from my physics class Gabe. That's it. I didn't go with him because I don't want to hang out with him. I want to spend time with you. Can't you see that?"

"I saw how you reacted when he said he couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Gabe! Yes I was surprised, but wouldn't you be if someone said they couldn't stop thinking about you?"

"I can't stop thinking about you…

"Gabe we see each other every day."

"I know, but when I'm not around you I feel empty, and when he was talking to you I couldn't help but feel jealous, like I might lose you to some guy I've never heard of…I-I love you Amelia." I didn't mean to say the last part. But I don't regret it. It's the first time I've meant it. I don't even remember the last time I said it.

"Gabe! That's not fair…" I'm not sure what she's talking about and it worries me.

"W-what?" She takes her hand sliding it up the back of my neck.

"I wanted to say it first." I don't even have time to react before she presses her lips to mine. It's not hard, or forceful, but urgent. Like she need to get me to understand. And trust me I do.

"Where have you been all my life Amelia?" She smiles and takes my hand.

"Waiting for you Mr. Goodman!" She kisses me and I laugh. She's the only one who has been able to make me do that.

"Let's forget about what happened with Landon. I didn't even want to go to that dance….I would only go with you. But hey! We can do something fun that night, just the two of us." I feel a twinge of guilt at this. She's not going because I can't. Because I'm dead…How I wish there was some way for me to be alive! I smile to her, so she can't see what I'm thinking.

"Sounds good." She smiles back and puts the keys in the ignition and drives away from the mall.

**AMELIA P.O.V.**

It really threw me off guard, seeing Landon. I certainly wouldn't have expected him to ask me to the senior dance. I mean, I wasn't planning on going…the one person I wanted to go with, I can't obviously…. But that's beside the point, it's just a dance. But Gabe's face….he looked scared. Like he was going to lose me to Landon. I don't even like him! I love Gabe! And he knows it now…and he loves me. Me! If that's not crazy I don't know what is! My first boyfriend is a ghost! It's crazy!

When we pull up into the driveway of my house, I notice another car. One I haven't seen before, but Gabe obviously has. He looks deranged and runs to the door, I follow suit. Having to unlock it to get in, something he doesn't. When I get inside I see my parents sitting at our kitchen table with a man, maybe in his 50s, I don't know. Behind him stands Gabe, he looks at him like he knows him…

"Oh Dan! This is our daughter, Amelia!" Dan? Who's that? He looks from my parents to me, almost studying me.

"Amelia, I've heard so many wonderful things about you. I see you play piano…so does my daughter…" So he has a daughter, ok what else?

"Yeah, I've played for a while. Um...if you don't mind me asking, what's her name?" He smiles and nods. I walk over to the table and sit across from him and next to my parents. Gabe is still behind him staring intently at him.

"Natalie…her name is Natalie." Oh my god…. Oh my god! It makes sense! This…this is Gabe's dad!

"She graduated high school last year. From the same school you're going to. Nice school it is."

"Yeah, I …uh…really like it." The room has grown quiet and we all look at one another, waiting.

"Grace, Sam…would you mind if I talked to Amelia for a few minutes?" He looks at my parents and they nod, getting up.

"Amelia, we're going to the store for some food, should be back in about an hour." Your leaving me with this guy? They exit the hues and I hear the car back out of the driveway.

"….So, Amelia. How do you like the house?"

"It's nice. I actually really like it…"

"Good, good…and um….which room is yours?" This is beginning to get weird…

"The…the one upstairs near the end of the hall…It has the window seat with blue wallpaper…" His face loses some of its color and he just stares at me. I look above him to see that Gabe is now looking at me. His eyes full of raw emotion…..

"That room…why that one?" Why are we having this conversation?

"Well, when we first moved in, it was the only unlocked one, besides the bathroom I think. So that was part of it…But I was also really drawn to it. The way the light shone in, the structure of the room. There was just something about it." He laughs at this and shakes his head.

"Very funny. I'm sure that was on purpose.." He says it to himself….or at least I think he does…

"And Amelia…you haven't noticed anything strange about the house have you?" Oh no…no…no…

"L-like what?" It's now that I notice how dark the room is. I can barely see his face. The blinds are shut and just a single light above the table is on.

"Just anything strange. Seeing things, hearing things?"

"Just the furniture….nothing out of the ordinary." He looks almost disappointed at this, like he'd expected me to just come out and tell him that I've been talking to his dead son. Gabe looks anxious, like he wants to talk. He's so close to jumping out and saying something, I can feel it.

"So he's gone…" His dad whispers it. Finally Gabe can't take it anymore. He takes a chair from the table throwing it to the ground. It hits the floor hard.

"Gabe!" Before I can stop myself I say it. I throw my hand over my mouth and my eyes open wide. Dan whips his head from the chair to me, as does Gabe. They both look wild and I can see the father son resemblance.

"What did you say?" His voice is shaking. I still can't believe what's just happened.

"….Gabe…G-gabe…" I whisper it and look at Gabe. His blue eyes are cold. I can't tell if he's upset at me or just in general.

"Why did you…why did you say that? How do you know that? Who is he to you?"

"I-I…He uh…." I can't finish. The combination of Gabe's eyes boring into me and his dad's into my eyes is too much.

"He's talked to you hasn't he? Hasn't he?" He stands from his chair and grabs the back of it. At the same moment Gabe grabs the table, his knuckles white. I turn my head to to look at them and Dan notices my sudden movement. Something in his face changes and I think he knows Gabe is here.

"You did, didn't you? Did you do what you did to your mother? And to me? Did you?!" He's yelling now, to Gabe. He knows exactly where he's standing though. He can see him?

"Do what to me? He didn't do anything to me." He looks back to me. The fact that I can't see his face bothers me so I run to the wall and turn on the rest of the lights. The entire room illuminates and I can see that Gabe is right in front of his dad now…..he obviously sees it too. Gabe doesn't say anything, just stands there. His dad on the other hand has loads to say.

"Didn't do anything huh Gabe? You didn't ruin her? Didn't follow her and torment her? Or was that just us because you couldn't accept that you weren't apart of our famili-"

"I was more apart than anyone! I looked out for mom! I looked out for her!"

"Excuse me, but I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now." I walk over to Gabe's side, standing across from his dad.

"You don't know….of course you don't. Why would he tell you?" He gestures to Gabe who has directed his stare back at him. I move mine to Gabe.

"Gabe…What's he talking about? Didn't ruin me? What is this all about?"

"Nothing Amelia. Noth-"

"Nothing Gabe? You think driving your to attempt suicide and leave was nothing?! You think overshadowing your sister in her eyes was nothing? You aren't even real!"

"Suicide! Gabe what the hell is going on?!" I am actually quite confused and worried now.

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" Gabe doesn't respond right away, just looks to the ground and then to me. He looks even more scared than this morning with Landon.

"My mom…she….she was the only one in our family he took note of my existence. Even though I'd been dead 16 years I had grown up like any normal kid would. But….but after a while she realized that she was imagining…making me up. And she went to the doctors. They gave her all sorts of drugs…And….uh….well one day while going through things to get rid of she found a box of things from around the time I was born…and um…well we uh talked. And I convinced her that there was a way to be together….if she…if she stopped taking the pills and…" He trails off and hangs his head.

"And you drove her away Gabe…from all of us."

"I know dad!" He yells it. It's the first time I've really seen him so upset and I take a step back…it really startled me. Gabe sees this and immediately his eyes soften. He reaches out his hand but I take another step back. His expression drops, but his hand doesn't.

"Amelia please. You know I'm not like that….not anymore. I was crazed then….I needed to be apart of somethi-….Please! Don't look at me that way." He's pleading with me but I stay in my spot. I'm not really scared, just shocked. Gabe never seemed that way around me. He was always so sweet….I know what he was like in the past, but he's different now.

"You see Gabe. You've done nothing but drive people away." That's not true. I will not leave him. Eve if the truth hurts.

"Mr. Goodman I think it would be best if you left."

"But I-"

"Mr. Goodman please." My voice is strong and I turn to face him. He looks upset and confused but agrees. He turns from the room and walks to the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing Amelia." And with that he exits the house. I can hear Gabe's heavy breathing from behind me. I turn to face him and see him gripping the chair. He looks at me, his eye's looking hurt and tired, before disappearing, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Look, I finally updated! Sorry it's been so long. I had my first case of writers block. Oh no! But it's ok now. So anyway as usual, let me know what you think. I also would like to apologize for the spelling errors, I don't have word on my laptop. All of my stories are saved in my notes on my mac. Sorry about that. I'm trying to catch all errors before I post but some I can't. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

Thatoneegirl


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: AMELIA P.O.V.

A month. An entire month since I last saw Gabe, or even heard form him. Dammit! Things were going so well! But after that day with his dad….I haven't seen him.

School started again…about three weeks ago. God I hate it. No one talks to me…except Landon…. I mean, don't get me wrong! I think he's sweet…but…Gabe. But he's gone now. He left me. Why!? I don't know… I'm just so tired of all this. Since the start of school Landon has been relentless in asking me to the dance…. At first I said no. Multiple times. but then I just got so tired of it..and it's not like Gabe cares or anything… so I said yes. I'm going…to a dance tomorrow night. Can it just be over already?

"Amelia, come down! You'll be late for school!" That's the goal here.

"Coming mom!" I finish getting dressed and run down stairs. My parents are waiting for me, my dad with the car keys and my mom dressed for god knows what. I grab my bag ad make for the door.

"Amelia are you alright? You haven't quite been the same sin-"

"I'm fine dad." The car ride to school is awkward and I don't even say bye when I get out to leave.

I pass through the halls unnoticed, and enter my first period class. AP Calculus…god I hate math. The class passes relatively slow. No surprise though. I've never been in a math class that has passed by quickly. I step out into the hall and make my way through the sea of people.

"Amelia! Hey, over here!" I turn around to see Landon pushing his way through people to get to me.

"Landon…hi!" I try to sound enthusiastic about seeing him. I actually don't really want to deal with people today.

"Amelia, so I was thinking. I can pick you up tomorrow around eight? How's that sound."

"Yeah..it uh…sounds great." I shrug. Such a noncommittal gesture.

"You ok? You sound a little down today?" How about everyday? Thank you for noticing.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I was up late working on an assignment for english…" He nods but doesn't look convinced.

"Really Landon, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Eight is great. I'll be ready then." Before he can respond I turn and hurry of to my next class.

Finally it's the end of the day and I can head home. My dad is there waiting and can I just say it is actually kind of embarrassing to have him pick you up everyday when everyone knows you have a license. The drive home is just as quiet as the drive to school. My dad just drops me off and leaves. He has to go back to work and I'm left in the big empty house alone. I can tell you one thing…it's friday night and I am not doing my homework.

A dance. I'm actually going to a dance. Ugh, what am I doing with my life? I look at myself in the mirror and turn( ). And as much as I really don't want to go tonight, I do admit I look pretty good. I hear the doorbell ring.

"Amelia! Your date is here!"

"Dad he's not m- ugh! Fine! I'm coming." I walk down the stairs to find Landon dressed very sharply. He looks surprised when he sees me.

"Amelia…you look-"

"Yeah, ok. Let's go." I drag him outside before my parents can say anything more about the matter.

"Don't be too late coming home Amelia!"

"OK! Bye mom!" We get into the car and back out the drive way. my parents stand at the for waving. God I hope they don't think we're dating….I hope Landon doesn't think we're dating. By the time we get to the school the dance has already started and most of the senior class is there.

"Should we dance?" He turns to me after standing awkwardly for about ten minutes.

"….um…yeah. Sure I guess." God dammit Gabe. If you hadn't run off and left me I wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

We get out on the dance floor and stay for a few fast songs. If I forget who I'm with I actually kind of have fun….that is until they decide to begin to play slower songs. I hear the music change and I panic.

"Amelia, don't go! Come on. Please, at least one." Landon pleads with me to stay.

"….Alright, fine. Yeah." I try to sound amused about it, but it comes out sounding tired and upset. I take his and he places the other on my hip. We move to the music and he begins to move closer and closer to me, until our bodies are inches apart from one another. I begin to feel extremely uncomfortable and try to move away, but his grip on me tightens. He moves his face closer to mine, tilting it.

"Landon, what are you-" I finally realize what he's doing, but it's too late now. He presses his lips to mine in and I try to pul away but he keeps kissing me. I struggle under his grip and finally break away. I turn and run from the room. making it out into the hallway. Seconds after, Landon runs out. Damn! Can I never get away from him?

"Landon, please. I need some time to think."

"Why are you doing this? I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm sorry Landon but-"

"Now listen here Amelia. I didn't think wrong. I know what I felt. And I know I'm not the only one." He moves swiftly to me and grabs my wrists.

"Ow! Let go of me! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Me? Me? I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for you since to moment I saw you. I knew I wanted you then. And here I thought you were going along with everything because you were interested."

"Oh my god…you thought…. You thought I….but I don't. I only came tonight as your friend. I was just trying to be nice Landon." I finally look him in the eyes and see them blazing. They are burning desire and anger.

"You will tonight…or we can do this the hard way."

"I-I don't understand." I try to pull my hands free from his grip but he holds tighter. I'm sure that will leave a bruise. He turns and drags me the nearest classroom, kicking the door open. He pushes to one of the tables and closes the door behind us. Had I known this was how tonight would turn out, I most definitely would have taped home. He takes me and turns me away from him, putting my hands on the table. I hit my wrist hard on the table. I feel the back of my dress being opened and I suddenly realize what he's doing.

"St-stop..please….Landon. Please don't!"

"Shut up! I waited too long for this. And now I finally have my chance."

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because I want you Amelia. And for people like me, getting what i want doesn't happen very often. So I'm doing just that." He harshly pulls down the dress leaving me in my strapless bra and spandex. He backs away to inspect his work. I can feel myself begin to cry but I try to hold it in.

"Awww Amelia, don't cry. I'm sure you'll enjoy this if you just go with it."

"I. Hate. You." The tears begin to roll down my face as he moves closer to me. he puts his hands on my shoulders and begins to move them down my collarbone. My body tenses as he reaches the top of my bra. I try to push him away but he only hold me tighter against the table. He slips his hand into my bra and I bite my lip.

"There, now. Not so bad right? Trust me honey. Things can only get better from here."

"Go to hell!" I spit in his face and he stops what he's doing for a second, only to remove his hand and begin to move it down my stomach. Outside I can hear footsteps in the hallway. They sound like they are getting closer. The combination of everything going on makes the tears fall even harder down my cheeks.

Suddenly the door bursts open but I refuse to turn to see who it is. I hope it's not a teacher. Oh, god…I hope it's not someone I know.

"Stop!" No….no. No.

I pick my head up and try to turn it towards the door. Landon loosens his grip just enough for me to be able to see who's at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOOK WHO'S BACK! I would just like to apologize. Like really really apologize! I'm sorry its taken so long to update! I've been really bust with school and Damn Yankees. But its ok! It closed. But now I have Into the Woods rehearsals. Buuuuut I'll make time. So I would also like to apologize because the next chapter is prbably going to be pretty cheesy. Anyway. If you have any questions about anything please feel free to ask. And please! Please! Review. Reviews=Love. Thanks everyone! And sorry about the delay!  
Thatoneegirl


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabe!?" It can't be! How is he? How did he know? He looks just how he did the sat time I saw him. Only angrier. And he's come to save me…..could have come a little earlier.

Landon also turns in the direction of the door, confusion in his expression.

"Who the hell are you?" Wait what?

"That doesn't matter, but I suggest you do what I said and let her go." But Gabe is…and Landon….

"And just why should I do that?" He turns me towards the door and my face flushes. This wasn't how I had exactly imagined Gabe and I would be reunited.

"Because she has done nothing wrong and if you don't…well, you don't want to know." Honestly if the two of them got in a fight, Gabe couldd win in second. Landon is nothing compared to gave, but he sure is strong. When he doesn't respond fast enough, Gabe moves to him in a flash and punches him in the gut. Landon keels over and lets go of my wrists. I rush to Gabe and he opens his arms to me. His embrace is comforting and warm. He looks slightly uncomfortable though. He grabs my dress and puts it on me in a matter of seconds.

"Ga-gabe. How….how did you know? How did you do that?"

"Shhhh. Amelia I'll explain everything later….But for now, lets get out of here." Landon moans form the floor but stays in his position. Gabe looks down at him for a second before he takes my hand and moves towards the door. We get about hallway to the exit to the school when people passing by start to notice the state I'm in. I mean I guess it's pretty obvious I had a rough night.

"She just…had a little too much fun. Fell down and now we're going." Gabe talks…and people seem to hear him. They nod at his excuse. They acknowledged him. They SAW him.

We get out of the school, and are now in the parking lot. I'm not sure if it's that I'm too worn out from the excitement with Landon or what, but my legs suddenly give out and I fall. Gabe doesn't expect it and I hit the ground hard.

"Amelia! Are you alright?"

"As fine as I can be right now."

"I didn't drive, I ran here. Do you think you can walk?" I try to stand to no avail. And after several attempts I give up.

"Obviously you can't so I'm gonna carry you. Is that alright?" He's so considerate. I nod my head and allow him to wrap his arms around me. He lifts me up bridal style and I put my arm around his neck. He's gentle and walks at a steady pace. It's gonna be a little while before we get to my house so we may was well what has happened.

"Gabe….How did you know? How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. I just…I just had this overwhelming sense that you were in trouble so I just ran in the direction my feet took me. Amelia, I'm so sorry! I never should have left!"

"It's ok….it's ok. I never could have known this would happen. But I have to ask you something."

"Anything Amelia."

"You talked to Landon…and punched him. A-and then….then you talked to those people in the hall. How did that happen? Why can everyone see you now?" He doesn't respond right away…just walks. Maybe I shouldn't have asked…but I think it's a legitimate question since I haven been the only on who has been able to see him, besides his parents that is.

"…I….Well…after I left…. After I left I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I walked around places I'd never been before, I tried to talk to people. I tried everything to get my mind off of what I had done. I wanted to come back so badly….but I thought it was better that I left. That you were better off without me." He holds me tighter and I begin to relax into his arms. We still have quite a ways to go before we get to my house.

"One day I was in the city. I'd never been before. But as I was walking, down a street I noticed a little shop. Not really a shop but….a woman, on her door it said psychic. I'd heard of people like that before and honestly I didn't have anything better to do….so I went in. She was sitting at a table, not really doing anything, just reading….But she knew I was there…I don't know how. But she looked up and she made eye contact with me. Amelia, you have to understand, that's never happened before. Not since we met…and I still don't know how that happened."

"I know, which was I why I was so surprised about what you just did Gabe."

"Yeah, I was shocked Amelia. You have no idea. It was almost terrifying. But she looked at me and smiled. And then she spoke to me. She told me to sit down, that I would be staying for quite a while. My god, I was so confused. I had no idea what to do….so I did what she told me to."

GABE P.O.V.

"I know why you're so nervous, but please sit down. I've been waiting for a day like this. Not much goes on here." She gestures to a chair with her hand. Her face is old but has a young glow to it, and her eyes are soft, inviting.

"I-I….But…how?"

"It will make sense to you in time child. But please tell me what is your name?"

"Gabe…Gabriel Goodman…."

"Well Gabe, please don't be such a stranger. You came here for a reason right? Let me help you. tell me why you came here."

"…..I..uh…..I didn't know where else to go. So I saw that your light was on…I just….I've done things in the past…and now they've come and messed up what was so good." She looks at me understanding, and puts her hand on mine. Oh my god…she touched me….

"I understand, that you are surprised by all of this….it's new to you….and I understand why you are here. So let's fix things. You left…why? Why leave something so special behind?"

"She's better off without me. The things I did to my family….she'll never forgive me." I hang my head and remember the look on her face when she heard of the things I'd done.

"What makes you so sure? Did you ask her? I think you didn't give her the time to respond."

"No…the look on her face. She was terrified. She hates me."

"I wouldn't count on it. But forget about that for now. How would it ever have worked out? How could she possibly go out with you without looking crazy?"

"How did you…oh. Right. I don't know….I suppose I didn't think about it…because I didn't want to. But I see now there never was a way. There is no for me to be….alive." It's the truth. As much as I want to believe I am, I'm not. And I never will be. I should have seen it long ago.

"So why are you here then? Lost souls only stay until they get what they need to, to move on. Perhaps what you need to move on, is to live." Her eyes light up. It can't be.

"That's not possible. There is no way."

"But there is son. Don't you see? Part of you has always been living. That's why some can see you. And it's growing. However, it does need a little boost. There can be side effects to this though. Are you willing to take that chance?" A chance to live a life? Hell I would do anything to live even just for a day.

"Wh-what? There's….there's a way?"

"Yes….but remember everything comes with a price."

"A-anything. I'll do anything." Maybe not anything.

"Your memory….must be removed. From someone's mind. They would completely forget your existence. You would be nothing but a foggy dream. Are you willing to live with that?" I think it over in my head….it's not like I really meant anything to anyone in the first place….besides Amelia.

"Yes. I think I can live with that."

"Can you think of anyone whom you would be willing to let forget you?" Without even thinking I speak.

"My family. The pain and trouble I caused them is too great. Their lives would be much better off if I had never been in them." She looks at me solemnly and nods before getting up and going to a back room. She returns in a matter of minutes with a bowl, a knife and what looks and smells like vinegar.

"Alright then. Are you sure Gabe? They will never remember you."

"I'm sure. They deserve it." I nod, remembering all the times I ruined something. What was I really doing it for though?

"Then, here give me your hand. This may hurt. She takes the knife and swiftly slices my palm with it. It hurts like nothing I've felt before, and blood begins too pour out. She takes my palm and turns it downward toward the bowl and allows the blood to drop in. After a few seconds of this she gives me a piece of cloth to wrap it. My god I had no idea pain was so…well….painful. Pain…wait.

"I-I….I can feel it. I can feel it!" She looks at me as if its the most obvious thing that she's heard. She turns away and mixes what came from my hand in with the other liquid she brought out.

"Yes I know. Now drink it. Better do it quick and get it over with." She hands me a glass. I look at it for several minutes hesitating.

"My family…..they won't remember anything?"

"Nothing. Their memory of you will be completely erased." It's what I want. It's what's best. And it's the only way I'll ever be able to see Amelia again….but it also means that all those years are gone….all that I worked for to get my mom and dad to recognize me as apart of the family….would be wasted.

"I'll do it." I take the cup and drink. Not a very pleasant taste, but I'm so caught up in the moment that I actually can taste it, that it doesn't matter. I set the cup down and sit silently for a few seconds.

"Is that it?" The lady looks at me as though it were obvious.

"Of course. What were you expecting? Now go. You have someone waiting for you. Good luck Gabe." I stand from the table and begin to walk away but stop when I get to the door.

"Thank you…Yeah. Just. Thanks for all this." I turn and push the door open and retreat into the night.

"And that's how I ended up at the school…." Amelia is silent in my arms and I wonder if she's even still awake. She did have a pretty rough night. We aren't to far from her house now. Just outside it actually.

"I….I….this is a lot to take in Gabe."

"I know and I'm not asking for you to understand….just to forgive me." I begin to set her down but she almost falls the minute I let go. I catch her just in time.

"Well….ok….it appears that I am going to have to carry you some more…." She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine. I think I can handle myself." She again tries to stand. This time she is able to take a few steps and grab the door before she falls.

"I don't think so. Look, at least let me get you inside. It's not like I haven't already been in your house." She looks up at me impatiently.

"Fine. Let me get the key while I'm down here." She reaches under the door mat and grabs the key. I bend down to pick her up and she unlocks the door.

"I don't think my parents are up, so we should be okay." I nod and walk into the house. I don't even have to think about where I'm going. I just know. I walk up the stairs and in the direction of Amelia's room. I find it easily, given I've been in it so many times. I walk her in and set her on the bed. I stand there for a few minutes before walking away. She obviously doesn't want me here. I don't blame her for it either.

"Gabe….will….will you stay? With me tonight?" I'm just at the door when she speaks. I turn back around and face her. Her face is sad. Almost lost looking.  
"Please….I-I. I'm scared." She suddenly bursts into tears and hugs her knees. in the process she bumps her wrist on something, causing her to yelp in pain. Seeing that she really is in bad shape, I get up to grab something to lessen the pain. I stand up from the bed, but before I can get any farther she grabs my arm.

"..no.." It's a whisper.

"Amelia, please. Really I should get you something for the pain." She groans and nods her head towards the bathroom.

"There's some Vicodin in the third drawer from the right." I know exactly which ne she's talking about.

I return shortly to find her trying to sit up in bed.

"Really Amelia, be carefu-"

"Why did you do it?" I knew this was coming.

"Do what?" I know damn well what she's talking about.

"Leave me. Why would… How could you leave me alone when you know you're the only friend I have?"

"Amelia, I had to. I couldn-…You heard what my dad said. I've done…so many horrible things. And then the look on your face when said it all. You looked horrified an-" I unscrew the cap from the bottle and pop out one pill. I don't know how strong this stuff is. Mom never had to take anything really for pain.

"At the most I was surprised….and disappointed Gabe. You seemed so-"

"Well things aren't always what they seem. Are they?" She sits and ponders this for a few seconds before looking at me, her face full of betrayal.

"Did I seem happy tonight to you?"

"No…But I thought tha-"

"Well you thought wrong Gabe. I needed you, and you weren't there for me." She's right and I know it. How can I admit that though? My whole life has been ruining others. I only left to protect her….but it looks it was just another mistake.

"I-I'm….I'm sorry." There's no disappearing, no running away, no where to hide. I have to stand here and face her….

"What?"

"Amelia, I'm sorry. For everything…..And if you never want to see me again. And you want to me leave you…well I understand." She doesn't respond. Just stares at me, with those beautiful big eyes. God I was so stupid.

AMELIA POV

Do I want him to leave? Do I want him to stay? All I know is how much I missed him. But he left, and I was alone…and if he leaves now…I'll be alone again.

"No, please don't." God I feel like one of those soap operas right now. How pathetic is my life that I fell in love with ghost who now happens to be alive? But I do love him…..I always will.

He looks so awkward standing there. So vulnerable. He's never been in a situation where he cast just run off. I'm sure.

"Gabe, come here. Please." I pat the bed and scott over so he can join me. He gives me a quizzical look but shuffles over. His hesitance is not unexpected, I mean jeez the guy up and left me with out any explanation. But me? Well for right now I'm just glad he's here. All I need right now is that.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry again about the wait. I've had rehearsal. My theatre is doing Into the Woods and we open in two weeks. I should probably start learning my lines. P.s. if anyone knows and easier way to learn to sing On the Steps of the Palace it would much appreciated, Cinderella is a lot harder that I thought it would be. Anywaaaay, I have a question for you all. This story is almost over only a few more chapters. So I could end it and just do little snip its of their lives as I did with Les Miz or I could continue on a little bit into how their lives go on after all this. Let me know (: Oh also I apologize for the cheesyness of this chapter but it had to happen. P.s.s. If any of you have a tumblr follow me! Until next time.  
Thatoneegirl


End file.
